


焦岛

by CICI_FREE



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CICI_FREE/pseuds/CICI_FREE





	焦岛

可是这见鬼的圣诞快乐好像帮他预见一点那种场景了。

他盯着屏幕，分不清白花花一片的到底是地毯还是肉体，只晓得自己肯定出了更多的汗，他的耳朵里一边是电视里的叫声，一边又清清楚楚地听见金在奂的小声喘气，就像他每次唱完歌后刻意拖长的暧昧尾音。带着勾子，挠地他血液快速奔腾的尾音。

姜丹尼尔勃起了。

他尴尬地想用抱枕掩饰，手伸到腹下时又忍不住再做一些别的。他坐在沙发上，金在奂坐在前面的地板上，就算他真的弄出什么动静金在奂估计也不会在意，他看起来很专注，一心一意地要钻到屏幕里了。姜丹尼尔又不免有些幽怨，用抱枕遮着腿，想了想还是把手伸进了裤裆里。不管他做什么，反正在奂尼不会怪他的。

他这么自我催眠着，又有点心虚，盯着金在奂的脑袋观察风吹草动，手却不客气地动了起来。一个人在房间里的时候他偶尔也会让自己快乐些，也许是盯着床头的小熊抱枕，也许是看着杂七杂八的期刊，像这样看着金在奂软乎乎的后脑勺和鼓起来的脸颊给自己手淫实在是刺激的挑战。

他喜欢刺激，并且告诫自己他不是故意盯着朋友的变态，虽然眼前的场景不真实的像梦境。也可能是小熊抱枕和金在奂太像了，现在发生的一切好像是理所当然的，令他安心又愉悦的，姜丹尼尔摒住呼吸套弄着自己的玩意儿，小心试探，又不太满足。

“你说……”金在奂突然发出微小奇特的声音，姜丹尼尔吓了大跳，差点射了出来。幸好金在奂没有回头。室内的空气已经燥热的不像样，金在奂满头汗珠，继续用他黏糊的嗓音说出自己的疑问，“尼尔，接吻是什么感觉啊？我上次看到旼炫哥和圣祐哥抱在一起接吻……”

姜丹尼尔一惊，一下子没反应过来。他迷迷糊糊的把自己的东西赶紧塞回短裤里，说话带着点不自觉蹦出来的口音，“就那样呗……啊，哥他们竟然……”

金在奂回过头看着姜丹尼尔，好像好学生等着老师回答问题。姜丹尼尔看着他乖顺的下目线，那眼尾泛着水光，一张脸涨得通红。姜丹尼尔感觉着自己的阴茎在裤裆里硬梆梆的挺着。

“你以前不是谈过恋爱么，尼尔，你肯定晓得。”金在奂固执的问着，已经不敢回头看电视机了。这个胆小鬼，面对更危险的领域还是驻足不前了，明明是自己想尝试看看的，现在还硬撑着说话转换气氛。姜丹尼尔愤愤地握紧拳头，又有些不好意思，金在奂的眼里盛了好多信赖和纯真，让他为自己过去不懂事的恋爱经验感到羞愧。

“啊，挺软的，也挺香的吧，我记不得了，”姜丹尼尔舔了舔嘴唇，心中一动，“你想知道么？试试呗。”

话一出口，两个人都愣住了。姜丹尼尔恨不得给自己一耳光，真是疯了。偏偏金在奂傻乎乎地顺着他的话点头，“啊，怎么试？”

姜丹尼尔的心脏疯狂跳动着，咽了咽口水，斟酌着开口。

“就像旼炫哥和圣祐哥一样。”他简直就是个抛出陷阱的坏家伙。

金在奂还愣着，有点不确定姜丹尼尔到底是不是那个意思，他就开口指挥上了，“你过来，坐这儿……对，腿岔开，跨在两边。坐抱枕上。”金在奂听话的把自己的屁股安放在姜丹尼尔的身上，虽然隔了个抱枕。姿势有点奇怪，尼尔说他腿抽筋了动不了，那这样也无所谓，反正他们更亲密的皮肤接触也不是没有过。

就是脚别着有点疼。

姜丹尼尔的手抄到他脑后，捏住他的脖颈，呼出的热气喷在他的下巴上，“准备好了么？”

“哦。”

姜丹尼尔深吸一口气，轻轻柔柔地，又坚定地把嘴唇印在金在奂的唇瓣上。和他想的是一样甜一样软的，但是要更炽热，他们挨在一块儿好像就要化了。金在奂无措地蹭着他，小嘴巴一点一点张着却不知道怎么动，姜丹尼尔舔了舔他上唇细微下陷的唇缝，叫他把嘴巴张大点。

金在奂一张着嘴，对方的舌头就扫进来了，带着他熟悉的气味席卷他的牙齿和口腔。金在奂唔唔躲闪，姜丹尼尔便放慢了速度，在他唇上狠狠咬了个牙印就吸他的舌头。

金在奂愣着任他吮吻，一边试探着抬起下巴，学着慢慢回应，他小心地勾着姜丹尼尔的唇瓣，胡乱扫过他有些不齐的下排牙，想收回去又被他缠住，最后只能傻傻地被姜丹尼尔玩弄着，口水从唇角渗出来一小摊。

姜丹尼尔退出来，舔掉他嘴角的水渍，又忍不住咬了口金在奂的脸颊。他的脸被搞得湿乎乎的了，鼻尖也湿乎乎的，像只落难的小狗，眼里全是惹人可怜的无措。姜丹尼尔忍不住问，“你不热么？把衣服脱了吧。”

他早就脱了上衣，和金在奂虚虚贴着，两个人的汗黏在同一件衣服上，海绵宝宝变成了橙色。金在奂听话地脱了，这也没什么，他们经常赤裸相对的，就是两只手不知道该往哪儿摆，虽然也经常抚摸彼此的肩膀，但放在这种情况下好像有点不对劲。

幸好姜丹尼尔教他把手搭在了他脑后。姜丹尼尔前两天剪了头发，金在奂指下毛茸茸地杵着头发丝儿，勾地他心痒痒。姜丹尼尔将金在奂一把抱起来，放在地板上，捏住他腰间一点白嫩的软肉笑嘻嘻道，“你起反应了，要我再帮帮你么？”

金在奂有些尴尬地往后躲，又不服气地反驳，“你不也是……”

“嗯。”姜丹尼尔吻上他的唇，一路往下亲着脖子，哼哼唧唧地说话，“那在尼摸摸我吧，我好难受。”

他引着金在奂的手往下摸去，那里已经涨地要爆了，直挺挺地处在他俩的小腹间，前头渗出点透明的液体。金在奂看着尼尔有点痛苦的神色，犹豫地握住那大家伙儿。他自己很少给自己解决，手法生疏，也不适应这样大的尺寸，沉甸甸地端着都手酸，他有点委屈，“你，你别笑话我不太会。”

姜丹尼尔亲去他惴惴的呢喃，探出手也摸上金在奂的那根，不大不小地正挺着，被他一碰好像就要射出来。“我来教在尼。”

他一边舔咬着金在奂的锁骨，一边缓慢撸动着，金在奂的阴茎像他想的那样漂亮干净，他斜着眼看那一丛风景，手不老实地堵着马眼，指头从囊袋下面搔刮着柱身。金在奂难受地直哼哼，垂着眼睛求他，“尼尔，尼尔……”

“舒服嘛？你要乖点，你怎么不动啊。”姜丹尼尔坏心眼的逗他，埋怨金在奂不知所措的抓着他东西的手。

金在奂快哭了，下面被堵地好难受，胸前还被尼尔揉着。他不知道为什么姜丹尼尔这么熟练，特别是玩他乳头的手法，掐地他又疼又痒，还想要更多的安抚。可能是之前和女朋友这样玩过吧。想想他就更难受了，他不知道怎么突然发展成这样，正要哭诉却又被堵住嘴巴。姜丹尼尔正使劲儿掠夺着他的空气。

早就没有人管电视机里的女郎了，演出来的呻吟更不如怀里人的小声呜咽好听。房间里也没那么热了，好像真的收获了来自圣诞的祝福，必须两个人肉贴肉、骨蹭骨地挨着才暖和舒服。姜丹尼尔快速撸动着金在奂颤抖的阴茎，自己又憋得不行，实在忍不住就把人给翻了过来压在地上。

金在奂真的没什么经验，他的手是靠不住了。姜丹尼尔扯下金在奂的内裤，跨在他身体上，把自己的硬棒顶在他的屁股后面。好软啊，太软了，捏一捏要掐出水来了。他以前怎么没发现呢？

金在奂吓得要逃，他隐隐感觉不对劲儿，他对这方面知之不深，一边害怕，一边又觉得被顶地舒服，被撑开的地方在叫嚣着更多。姜丹尼尔却是有了解的。以前邕圣祐不小心给他发过这方面的奇怪影片，他晓得需要些充足的准备，但又实在憋不住，该有的东西什么都没有，要怎么办呢。

“把腿稍微分开点，”姜丹尼尔拍拍金在奂的屁股，把阴茎杵进他的大腿。金在奂以前踢过足球，腿还是带着点肌肉的劲道状态，夹地他紧实又空虚。他掐住金在奂的腰，小声哄骗着让他用点力夹住了，金在奂又要哭，他就把手指头伸进他嘴巴里堵他的舌头，门牙在后脖子上连啃带咬。

金在奂颤抖着抚慰自己，他被姜丹尼尔牵制住了各处死穴，还好能空出只手摸摸自己。尼尔的大家伙在他腿间进进出出，总会碰到他的会阴，挑地人发疯，烫地让他夹不住，稍微松开又空虚，下边的软肉自己就老老实实地缠了回去。他的理智被搞得差点崩溃，摇摇欲坠地在风暴中颠簸，他整张脸埋在沙发垫子里，他快要窒息了。

“在奂，在奂……”姜丹尼尔不停地喊着他的名字，大手覆在他手上帮他一起动作，自己抽动地更是越来越快。姜丹尼尔双眼发红地看着那腿间红肿的一片，头晕目眩，彻底失去了节制，大力地冲撞。

金在奂的呜咽破碎在快感和痛苦中，他听见自己身体各个关节发出的愉悦又不满的呻吟，听见尼尔滚烫又隐忍的喘息，他的腿间早就泥泞不堪，他知道的，那渍渍水声可不是电视里的，是他自己绞出来的战果。

他快速喘着气，被姜丹尼尔封锁的战线突然获得自由，他手一抖，最后一抽搐就脑里一片空白，终于泄了出来。

金在奂的腿紧紧绷着一夹，姜丹尼尔就在下一秒被激地射了出来。他暗骂一声，扑在金在奂背上，精液一股一股喷到那绵软通红的屁股上。姜丹尼尔闭着眼享受着高潮的余韵，绷紧的脚趾舒展开，缓过神来亲了亲金在奂的头发。

金在奂已经昏睡过去。客厅里只剩下黄色影碟里缠绵的亲昵耳语。

姜丹尼尔搂住他，抱着金在奂窝在软绵绵的沙发椅上，凑到他耳边小声说话，“下次我们再一起看电影吧？一起试试别的呢，好不好……”

无人回答。


End file.
